Kashubian
Poland |region= Pomerania |speakers= 50,000 |divisions= (disputed) Indo-European Balto-Slavic Slavic West Slavic Lechitic Pomeranian Kashubian |official= Officially used as a regional language, in some communities of the Pomeranian Voivodeship in Poland |group= Kashubians |regulator= Kashubian Language Council |ISO 639-1= None |ISO 639-2= csb |ISO 639-3= csb |linguasphere= — }} Kashubian or Cassubian (Kashubian: kaszëbsczi jãzëk, pòmòrsczi jãzëk, kaszëbskò-słowińskô mòwa; Polish: język kaszubski, dialekt kaszubski) is considered as either a dialect of the Polish language or as one of the Lechitic languages, a subgroup of the Slavic languages.Stephen Barbour, Cathie Carmichael, Language and Nationalism in Europe, Oxford University Press, 2000, p.199, ISBN 0198236719About Languages - University of Leipzig Dialekt kaszubski on Językowa Wiki The language assumably evolved from the language spoken by a few tribes of Pomeranians known as the Kashubians, in the region known as Pomerania, on the southern coast of the Baltic Sea between the Vistula and Oder rivers in Poland. Placement Kashubian is closely related to Slovincian, both of which are sometimes considered to be dialects of Pomeranian. Several linguists, including those in Poland, consider Kashubian to be a dialect of Polish that diverged from the language, though now it is usually recognized as the closest living relative to the Polish language, being the only other extant Lechitic language. Grammar Belonging to the so called Lechitic family of Slavic languages it shares its feautures with Polish and Polabian languages. The centuries of mutual integrity of Pomerania and central Poland have made Kashubian closer to the adiacent Polish dialects - Mazovian and Greater Polish. With the first it shares the alteration of a'' into ''e vowels in such particles as ra-'', ''ja-'' and ''-ar-''. With the second one, Kashubian shares lack of Mazurzenie, so ''cz, dż and sz digraphs do exist as well as ż'' sound. However, probably because of a strong germanic influence, Kasubian lost a similar set of consonants: ''ć, dź, ś'' and ''ź for the benefit of c'', ''dz, s'' and ''z. This process is called Kaszubienie in Polish dialectology. With Polabian Kashubian has TarT and TłoT forms in common. However, because of the strong influence of standard Polish this feature tends to disappear. Example (Lord's Prayer) Òjcze nasz, jaczi jes w niebie, niech sã swiãcy Twòje miono, niech przińdze Twòje królestwò, niech mdze Twòja wòlô jakno w niebie tak téż na zemi. Chleba najégò pòwszednégò dôj nóm dzysô i òdpùscë nóm naje winë, jak i më òdpùszcziwómë naszim winowajcóm. A nie dopùscë na nas pòkùszeniô, ale nas zbawi òde złégò. Amen Official status In 2005, after Polish parliament had enacted the law about ethnical and national minorities and regional languages, Kashubian was granted an official status as a regional language. This became the strongest argument of Kashubian separateness supporters to treat it as a fully-fledged Slavic language. Traditionalists still prefer to classify Kashubian as one of the Polish dialects, though. Gallery File:Kashubian keyboard layout.png|The Kashubian keyboard. File:Ostrzyce-nazwa ulicy.JPG|A road sign in Ostrzyce. File:Powiat Pucczi 2 ubt.jpeg|A road sign in Poland. File:Song -kaszubskie nuty-.jpg|"Kaszubskie nuty" References pl:Dialekt kaszubski Category:Kashubian language Category:Pomeranian language Category:Lechitic languages Category:Languages of Poland